The Shocking News
by Jaylene97
Summary: Stella was on her way home from a band practice where she met Ray.This time he wasn't teasing her or anything. To Stella's suprise, he was actually crying. As usual, Stella couldn't resist a good tease. Instead she learnt something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys ! This is my first story! I really hope you guys like it. Please excuse any errors! Anyways, I always see people writing about 'Starlie' , so I decided to switch it up! This is now RayxStella ! Hope you guys like it! and please review it so I can continue the story.**

* * *

><p>"Alright , I see you guys tomorrow. " Said Stella; with her cheerful voice . It was almost 12:00 and Lemonade Mouth has been practicing for their up-coming gig.<p>

"Bye,Stells !" Everyone shouted but Olivia voice was the loudest that break everyone else .

Stella couldn't help but gave a sweet smile as she walk out the door .

As Stella step outside she felt the warm summer breeze through her hair. She inhaled and then exhaled. "The sweet smell of pine trees is so refreshing "she whispered to herself.

She took the usual road home. The one where it passes the local park.

She began kicking leaves and stick on the pavement to past her time. Stella looked over to her watch. It was 12:15. By that time, she is already through the park where she spotted few joggers. When they passed her, they gave a puzzle look. Almost as if their trying to recognize her.

She took a stroll around the park. Passing the kids area, fountain and even the chess tables where Olivia's grandmother would always sit. She could almost remember the time she spent with the band. So much joy and peace before that dumb Ray Beech came along.

She continue walked towards the bench where she saw a figure . She went closer to take a better look . It was a boy. He had bland hair and was around 16 to 17 of age. He was wearing a bright blue hoodie and faded skinny jeans. Her first thought to herself was who on earth would be on the bench at 12:30 in the morning? But he wasn't just sitting .. Instead his head was down. Facing his hand where tissues where in them. Is he was crying ?

Stella stood there for a few seconds but she then she decided to walk towards him. She tip-toed her way to take a better look. She was about 4 feet away until she remembered that hairstyle. It was RAY! RAY BEECH ! Her heart skipped a beat. She could almost felt her heart pounding on her chest. It was strong. She can't control it.

"Why am I feeling this way? I HATE Ray!" she questioned herself.

Stella decided to go ahead and give Ray a little interruption.

"Well, Well,Well. If it isn't Mr. Ray Beech? The school's bad boy? Why are you here crying like a little baby? Did someone kick you in the nuts for being an asshole? I totally understand where they were coming from. " said Stella with a big grin on her face.

His eyes widen. Jaw dropped low but Ray didn't look up. He memorize that voice. That slightly rough but still pitchy voice. It's Stella Yamada ! He knew everything was going to get even worse but he suck it all in and look up .

"Get away, Yamada! I don't want to deal with you right now! I am not in the mood!" he softly whispered; almost as if you couldn't hear it .

"But I want to deal with you! After what you did to my friends, I am going to get my revenge by telling the whole school about this. I want to know what is going on! The Ray I know(a jerk) wouldn't cry. Did a mutant eat the real Ray?" said Stella giving a slightly evil but angry expression.

"Yamada, please don't and it wasn't funny. Its none of your business besides it's a LONG story. "said Ray: this time his voice is now even lower than before .

"Oh don't worry, I have PLENTY OF TIME! "

"If I tell you, would you leave me alone ?"

"It really depends" stella said with a chuckle .

"My parent's are getting a divorce ,okay! My mom want nothing to do with me after my grades drop and my dad wants to get married with his girlfriend that he have been cheating with. Not to mention my parents kick my out of the house after how badly I reacted towards their news. Now I have no place to go!" Ray screamed at Stella's face with anger and depression.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Hope you like it! please give you honest opinion on it and review ! thanks for reading :) xoxo Jo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY! Looks who is back to write another story. Sorry for the long wait. I was kinda busy with all my projects and other stupid stuff. Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it. Remember to review. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning. Time:6:00a.m<strong>

Ray was laying on the bench sound asleep, the next morning. His body was lying on his back while his eyes were covered by his hands. At first, he only put his right hand trying to block the sunlight. Then later on, he put his left hand above his right. But even those hands weren't enough to block the sunlight from creeping into his bright blue eyes. It instantly woke him. He began to raise his body but some kind of weight was on him. He look further to his legs only to realize that Stella. Stella. Yamada was hugging his legs. Her grip was tight. But Ray seems to notice she was actually sleeping. Like a baby.

Her eyes were closed shut. The color of her blue eye shadow was still on but it was barely visible. Her lips were pale. Looks like her cherry red lip gloss faded to her natural skin color. Her hair was messy but still bearable. Stella looks so fragile. She doesn't seem tough anymore. Instead she looks more like a little kid.

He then looks over to her hands. It was shaking badly. That poor thing must be shivering. Ray then unzipped his hoodie. Then he laid it on Stella. Stella moved around for a little while then she stopped. Ray didn't plan on staying but he felt bad for leaving Stella all alone. After all, she stayed with him to whole entire night and didn't leave. Come to think of it, she actually comforted him last night. He didn't realize it before but yes, she did try to comfort him.

While he was having a flashback, suddenly, Ray heard a big growl. He turns his head to the left then to the right. He didn't spot any dogs near him. Then the growl came back. He looks down only to see that Stella's stomach was growling. LOUDLY.

Ray didn't want to wake her up for just breakfast, so he decided to let her sleep a little while. He hug Stella tightly trying to keep her warm. The hoodie wasn't doing a good job as he saw he shiver a bit.

**Time : 9:00a.m **

Few hours later, Ray actually fell asleep while ('so-called') guarding Stella in her sleep. He didn't move his position. It was still the same. But this time, his arm was around her, tighter then ever.

Stella felt a great pressure around her arms. She opens her big brown eyes. It was hard to open at first as the sun was shining right into her eyes. It kind of hurt. But when she turns around, she saw Ray was holding on her like a little kid holding his mother on his first day of school.

Stella was in shocked. She gave a big squealed.

"RAYYY!Ahhhhh! Get off me!" Stella screamed right at Ray's ears.

Her scream was high pitch. Then sound vibrated into his ears. Ray's whole body jerked of shocked. It felt like Ray's ear have been poked with a knife.

"Yamada! You don't have to do that! It hurts! A LOT!" Ray's voice crack while he was giving his scream.

"Then tell me why you were choking me… TO DEATH? I couldn't breathed!"

"Well, I am sorry. Kind of. You were shivering like a leaf. That is why I hug you or choke you. Whatever you like to called it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More to come! Make sure to review! Hope you guys like it. <strong>__****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am back, people! Thank you for your amazing reviews it really encourage me to write another one. Sorry for the long wait for the third chapter! I was actually busy! So here it is! Hope you like it! By the way, I won't update until I have quite a sum review for this one(sorry, but I don't have much time nowadays, so that will be the catch!)**

* * *

><p>"It's obviously called choking!" Stella bang on her chest giving a fake cough.<p>

Ray just sat there and sighs. He opens his mouth wide, ready to set his voice free from his throat but he didn't dare. His jaw just hangs while he stares out of space thinking whether he should say it.

"Helloooo? Ray, are you going to say something. I think a fly is coming your way." Stella said while waving her hands back and forth in front of Ray's eyes.

Ray instantly snaps his jaws together and he looked over to Stella witty little chocolate brown eyes. Stella leans back in case she needs a good swing on his face if he does anything stupid.

Ray pushes his body forward forcing his cramped legs to stand up.

"Ummm. Would like to grab breakfast with me? Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten since you saw me yesterday, did you?" Ray then looked away trying not to blush in front of her face.

Stella didn't say anything but just nodded her head and stood up, following behind Ray.

**…..**

On their way to Mr. Bob's Waffles, Ray finally talks to Stella with confidence.

"So, you want a hotdog, pizza, or waffles for breakfast?"

"I don't know, Ray, pizza and hotdog sounds very much like a great breakfast!"

"Ha-ha, very funny! I am dying of laughter, Yamada! Alright waffles it is!"

"Great guess, Sherlock! Now, tell me again why you're doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being so nice to me? Catching breakfast? Hu-I mean choking me when I am sleeping? Acting all funny with me? What's going on, Mr. Bad Boy?"

Ray chuckled and gave a warm smile.

"I was never the 'bad boy'! Yes, I may haunt you and your little friends but that's all for my image! Anyway, I am not going to be on top of the school popularity pyramid if I am 'Ray the goody two-shoes' But I guess only Scott and so far you know my real side! But I got to warn you, I may be a 'BADDD' boy sometimes!"

Stella gave a big snort when she tried to hold her laughter.

"Yamada! You snorted!"

"Yeah! That's what humans do when their inhaling and their nasal passages isn't that cleared. Therefore, a snorting or grunting sound is produced!"

"Oh, very interesting! Thanks, for clearing all that up! "said in a very sarcastic way. He then smile and look over to Stella cute rounded like face. Ray then realize how he always like how one strand of her hair always sticks out. Ray gently laid his hand onto her head giving her a soft pat. Stella blushes heavily.

"Alright! We're here! Let's Goooo! I AM HUNGRY!" Stella quickly changes the topic trying to avoid the awkward-ness.

Stella ran into the restaurant like a 4 year old child. Ray just smile and followed her into the Mr. Bob's Waffle.

The bell rang when the door flings open, as if it was announcing their arrival. Stella and Ray make their way to the empty table near the end corner of the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>For now we stop here! I know it's short but you guys kind of have to deal with it ;) Remember, I will only write the forth chapter if I receive reviews! See you in the next chapter(hopefully)! Bye for now! Love, Jo<strong>


End file.
